United Liberators Operations Academy
|notable_former_members = *Charlie Lang *Tyler Cheng *Peter Prilv *Norlar *Kaitiaki|status = Active|First_appearance = South Side Troubles (mentioned)|primary_base_of_operationss = Alameda Point, California, near San Francisco|purpose = Train and educate ULC agents for specialized fields and operations of the Coalition|locations = Numerous}} The''' United Liberators Operations Academy', sometimes known by its geographical location as' Alameda Point, '''is the name of the ULC facility and division responsible for the training, education and initiation of its new recruits into agents. As the name suggests, they are responsible for training agents of the Liberators chapters among other ULC divisions. It is located where Naval Air Station Alameda used to be, at Alameda Point. History In order to properly train its agents and to turn the previously unorganized and rag-tag members into professionals, the United Liberators Coalition realized that it needed a proper, dedicated branch to convert its trainees and new recruits into an organized paramilitary. The ULOA was created in 1991 as a result, and as a response to the formation of the ULC's international counterpart and rival the Advanced Extranormal Containment and Investigation Force. The abandoned military base Naval Air Station Alameda was rebuilt and retrofitted with modern infrastructure and equipment, and brand new facilities to replace the previous structures. The Academy formally opened in January of 1992. In 2022, Charlie Lang and Tyler Cheng attended the Academy after graduating from San Francisco State University and being accepted into the ULC. In 2026, Kaitiaki enrolled in the Academy. In 2027, Norlar enrolled in the Academy. 2029 Roie Allius and Isaiah Brown both attended the Academy. The Academy had a fast track program to accelerate training for certain candidates beyond the normal 6-week course, condensing training into two. This course was only for advanced new candidates or candidates that required remedial training. Conwell North attended the Academy late that year, as a requirement for entry into the organization as a support operations agent. He initially did not qualify, but a later attempt saw him succeed and become certified for field operations. Organization The ULOA is based in San Francisco. Agents typically spend six months to a year undergoing training, depending on what field they were specializing in. Thought the primary Academy facilities are located at Alameda Point, the Academy has several other facilities spread throughout the United States that are also similarly equipped to train candidates, though not in as massive numbers. ULC doctrine is taught at the Academy, controversially with a noticeable degree of bias against AECIF operations, policy and procedures. The course outright declares the Sacrifice Doctrine to be acceptable and discourages hesitation to utilize it. Main complex locations and features On the grounds of the complex, there are large green quads that are used for group exercises and assemblies for cadets. There are several buildings that are Academic, with classrooms and training centers. An obstacle course near the waterfront simulates the threats potential agents may face in the field, and the Academy is also equipped with a mock-up of an urban environment where war-games take place, and also a driving track where emergency vehicle operations courses (EVOC) are instructed. Dormitories exist for candidates staying at the facility during training. Candidates are required to surrender all personal belongings and items, and be subject to a mandatory haircut in which their hair is trimmed to a short buzzcut. At this time they are issued a training uniform and become subject to a strict schedule and training regimen. The runways of Alameda Point are no longer present. Only certain aircraft capable of VTOL are able to land on the grounds of the Academy. Notable Members Notable Staff * Dwarven Drill Instructor * Final Examination Proctor * Elvish Tactical Specialist Notable Alumni * Charlie Lang * Conwell North * Tyler Cheng * Peter Prilv * Norlar * Kaitiaki * Isaiah Brown * Roie Allius (graduated twice) * Caitlyn Fell